


Classified

by xXUlt_Supreme_LeaderXx



Series: Age Regression AUs [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Classification AU, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24636262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXUlt_Supreme_LeaderXx/pseuds/xXUlt_Supreme_LeaderXx
Summary: Today was the day.Everyone knew what was going on; it was no surprise to anyone.Today was Classification Day.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki, Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki/Iruma Miu, Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Amami Rantaro/K1-B0, Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi, Chabashira Tenko/Yonaga Angie, Chabashira Tenko/Yonaga Angie/Yumeno Himiko, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Harukawa Maki/Iruma Miu, K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito & Oma Kokichi, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi, Yonaga Angie/Yumeno Himiko, other ships - Relationship, saihara shuichi/amami rantaro/K1-B0
Series: Age Regression AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781281
Comments: 18
Kudos: 97





	Classified

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hey! So, some of you might recognize this story from Wattpad. I decided to transfer the story over to my ao3! Chapters will be added as the story is written! Have a great day, and I hope you enjoy!

Everyone in their Mid-Year of high school was getting put into a certain category, depending on the results. There were 5 categories that a person could be put into.

First off, there was the Caregiver category. Of course, these were the people who best fit as a Caregiver to a Little.

Second, there was the Babysitter category. The people in this category were like helpers to Caregivers; if the Caregiver had to leave and another one couldn't help out at that time, a Babysitter would be the next best thing. They don't usually have a Little of their own, but are happy to help Caregivers whenever they can.

Third, there was the Switch category. This category fit people who could be both Littles and Caregivers, depending on the situation. Babysitters often aided people in this category. Switches were not only classified with an age range when they are little, but also with a percentage. This percentage shows how often they are or are not little.

Next, there were Neutrals. The people in the Neutral category weren't the best as caregivers nor as Babysitters, but they weren't Littles, either. Some of them helped out as much as they could, taking hints and tips from Babysitters and Caregivers while others simply did their own thing. Those who helped out sometimes were often reclassified as Babysitters, and possibly Caregivers, eventually.

Finally, there were the Littles. The people in this category were age regressors with a headspace that would be determined at the end of the test. The Littles need a Caregiver to be able to function at their best, whether they wanted to admit that they're a little or not.

Of course, some people were nervous; they didn't know what they'd be categorized as. Others were completely confident that they were going to be a Neutral, Caregiver, or Babysitter. Then there were others who tried to play it cool. One of them happened to be the notorious liar, Kokichi Ouma.

"I'm not sure what I'm gonna be classified as, honestly," a familiar, shy voice rang out from the group of Ultimates as they headed to their normal lunch table— Shuichi Saihara; the Ultimate Detective.

"Well, Gonta hope Gonta can at least help friends! Gonta hopes Gonta gets Babysitter," A new voice chimed out sweetly— Gonta Gokuhara; the Ultimate Entomologist. Kokichi gave a scoff as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh, please," he sighed with an obvious note of boredom to his voice, "You wouldn't know right from wrong, Gonta."

"Hey," another voice piped up-- one that made Kokichi's heart pound faster than he thought it ever could as a certain male gently elbowed his arm with a cheeky grin, "Be nice, Kichi! I'm pretty sure most people here are a little nervous!" Kaito insisted with that dorky smile of his as he gave Kokichi a thumbs-up.

"I'm not nervous!" Kokichi shot back immediately— almost defensively, "If anything, I'm gonna be a Neutral!" Honestly, it sounded more like he was trying to convince himself of that more than he was trying to convince anyone else.

"Then maybe try calmin' your tits, dipshit!" The one and only Ultimate Inventor cackled from across the table, earning a light nudge from one of her girlfriends.

"Miu, be nice! You two are always fighting like children!" A certain pianist huffed.

"Yeah, and I'm not sure how much I'll be able to take before I start killing someone," Maki growled lowly as she glared at Kokichi, who simply responded by sticking out his tongue in a playful, childish manner.

"Let us not kill anyone today, Harukawa-San," the Ultimate Maid spoke up, "At least allow the Caregivers and their Littles to get settled in."

"I agree," Kiibo smiled with a nod, "We should at least let everyone have a chance to become comfortable with their assigned categories!"

"Well said," Rantaro chuckled softly as he gently ruffled his blue-eyed boyfriend's hair with a smile.

Shuichi looked over at his lovers with a small grin, a soft pink dusting his pale cheeks.

"Bottom," both Miu and Kokichi called out at the same time, earning a glare from Maki and an eye roll from Amami as Shuichi hid his now deeply-blushing face behind his cap.

"Yeah, you're two to talk," Maki huffed, promptly putting her inventor girlfriend in her place.

Kokichi, however, wasn't about to stand down. In fact, he was going to speak up— until his space-minded boyfriend covered his mouth. "Aaand we're done with that topic," the astronaut said simply, much to Kokichi's dismay, "I'm pretty damn sure I'm gonna be a Caregiver, though!" The tall male grinned as he took his hand away from Kokichi's mouth.

"Don't sound so eager, hot stuff," Ouma huffed with a slight glare that looked more like a pout than anything.

"Well, Himiko, Angie and I are staying a trio no matter what! I'm probably going to be a Caregiver, and I'll make sure to protect them!" Chabashira exclaimed, as energetic as always.

Himiko and Angie were both about to speak up when the bell rang. "Damn, lunch is over already?" Kaito asked curiously, "Isn't it usually longer than this?"

Ouma just rolled his eyes before replying with, "We still have to take the tests, you nitwit."

"Oh, yeah," Kaito chuckled nervously as he rubbed the nape of his neck, and the others went their own separate ways. Kokichi and Kaito stuck together; they were testing in the same room.

The Testing Period took up to two hours; it lasted until the end of the school day, when all of the Classifications would be printed out, put into a small folder for the student's eyes alone to see, and given to said student. Needless to say, Kokichi's amethyst eyes shot wide open when he saw his Classification;

Kokichi Ouma:

Classification: Little

However, that wasn't what pissed him off the most. That happened when he saw his Age Range;

Age Range: 5 Months - 4 Years

When Littles first regress, they will be at their youngest point in their AR. Caregivers should prepare quickly.

How in the fucking hell was he at such a young Age Range?!

"Bullshit!" He screamed out in the classroom, now devoid of people aside from himself, Kaito, Shuichi, Kaede, Miu, Maki, Rantaro, Kiibo, and Gonta, the last of which practically jumped at Kokichi's scream.

"Jesus— what the hell was that for?!" Momota exclaimed, evidently surprised by the small male's sudden outburst. He had gotten the Classification of Caregiver, just as he thought he would.

"This whole damned test is motherfucking bullshit!" Ouma cried out, feeling the tears beginning to well up in his eyes, though he pushed them back as quickly as he could. Why was he becoming so fucking sensitive all of a sudden?!

"H-Hey, l-let's calm down—" Shuichi began nervously before Kokichi screamed back at him. Shuichi was also a little, though his AR was at 9 Months to 6 Years.

"Goddamnit, Saihara-Chan, don't fucking tell me to calm down!" The Supreme Leader shouted before running off to who-knows-where as Shuichi promptly began tearing up.

Thankfully, Rantaro— the Caregiver of the trio— quickly pulled Shuichi into a gentle hug, beginning to softly whisper to the other in an attempt to keep him from sobbing while he started slipping. "Hey, you're okay, Shu... He didn't mean it, bud. You're okay..." The adventurer's voice was, actually, incredibly soothing, and Saihara practically became putty in the other's arms as he clung shyly to the taller male.

Amami, being much stronger than he looked, calmly picked up the startled little boy while Shuichi stuck close to him, and Kiibo watched in amazement. Kiibo had gotten the role of Babysitter, so he was going to make sure to take as many mental notes as he could.

By this point, Kaito had already rushed off after Kokichi, and he had a feeling that he knew exactly where the small male had gone. Momota soon reached Kokichi's dorm room, where test results lay in front of the door-- Kokichi's test results. Kaito's eyes widened before softening, as it only took him a moment to realize why his beloved boyfriend had gotten so upset.

"Oh, man..." Kaito sighed softly before he quietly knocked on the door to Kokichi's dorm, paper in hand. "... Kichi? It's just me... Can I come in..?" he asked, unsure whether or not he would get a response.

A small sigh of relief was released when he heard a feeble, "U-Uh huh..." from the other side of the door. Kaito couldn't say that he was surprised when he saw Kokichi, teary-eyed, clutching a plush bunny close to his chest as he sat on his checkerboard bed. That bunny was named Meadow, and Kokichi had it for as long as he could remember. It was the one thing that Kokichi had from when he was with his biological parents before they were killed in a car crash when he was 3. His life was practically hell beyond that point.

Kaito never thought much of it, but he was glad that Kokichi had some sort of comfort from something besides him. "Hey..." Kaito cooed softly as he sat on the bed next to his confused, clearly upset little boy. For a moment, Momota took in just how small and fragile the boy and his emotions seemed. He simply allowed his Caregiver instincts to kick in at that moment. "... Come here, baby. Let Daddy take care of you, sweetheart," he spoke quietly as he opened his arms for the little leader to come into.

Thankfully, it didn't take long— Kokichi gave a soft whimper before practically throwing himself into Kaito's arms as his arms wrapped around the other's neck, Meadow still clutched tightly in his right hand. The small male soon started sobbing into the tall male's chest, trembling from how much raw emotion was being shot out at one moment. "I know, baby... I know you're not used to this yet... It's confusing, huh..?" Kaito softly shushed the wailing boy, gently rubbing Kokichi's back as he kept him close. Ouma answered with a small nod as he began to quiet down just a bit. "Oh, I know, my little star... but that's why Daddy's here. He's here to help you through this, okay? Daddy's right here, baby, and he's never gonna leave," he promised with a soft kiss to Kokichi's head. Thankfully, it didn't take much to calm him down— though his currently young headspace likely helped loads with that.

Once Kokichi was calmed down enough, Kaito had remembered that the test results had said that basic supplies like clothes and little gear for the littles would be sent to the rooms of Caregivers. Kaito smiled softly at his baby boy, gently brushing through his Little's hair as he spoke up again. "I'm willing to bet you're not very comfortable in your big clothes, huh, baby?" he asked calmly, to which he earned a small, "Nuh," as the baby boy started nibbling on the lilac bow on Meadow's ear. First thing on the list; give Kokichi a paci or a teether so that he doesn't get upset at Meadow's fur being in knots, because lord knows that would happen. "Well, let's go get you a paci and get you changed into something more comfy! Does that sound good?" Thankfully, Kokichi responded with a sweet, happy smile and a soft coo.

Kaito gently picked up his little boy, who was a lot lighter than he probably should have been— but Kaito would help him work on that later— and walked over to his own dorm, where a cart with supplies and gear for the littles had been placed. Ouma gave a curious coo as he peered at the cart, causing Kaito to chuckle as he brought the cart inside the dorm. The first layer held clothes, diapers and such, and the second held pacifiers, bottles, teethers, and other things of the sort.

First, Kaito grabbed a purple-and-checkerboard pacifier, gently sliding into Kokichi's mouth. The small male paused for a moment as he decided whether or not he wanted to keep the paci in his mouth, though he soon gave a soft giggle and an appreciative coo as he smiled from behind his new paci. Kaito grinned at the small male as he grabbed a new outfit for the little liar.

It was obvious that the little boy was feeling much too small to get himself changed, so that much was up to Kaito. He thanked his Caregiver instincts once everything was finished, and Kokichi giggled sweetly once again— the little boy had been contentedly playing with Meadow the whole time he was being changed.

Kaito was pretty proud of himself once it was all said and done; the little boy had been changed into a comfy long-sleeved, purple-and-white-striped, legless onesie underneath short, pale blue overalls, finished with knee-high socks that matched Ouma's onesie and periwinkle blue high tops. Yep; Kaito was pretty damn proud of himself. He attached a dinosaur clip to Kokichi's paci, attached the other end of the clip to the collar of the Little's onesie, and calmly picked his little boy back up with Meadow still in Kokichi's arms. "Alright, little star, you ready to see everyone?"

Kokichi was confused at first, though he soon hid his face in the crook of his Daddy's neck as he quietly suckled on his decorated paci. Kaito knew that he was simply being shy, so he gave a soft chuckle, rubbing Kokichi's back as they headed on their way. "You'll be okay," the astronaut insisted calmly, "Daddy's right here."


End file.
